


Blood On The Moon

by Glasswing



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Adapted From A Play, Based on a Play, Blood and Violence, Everyone Is An Asshole, F/M, Georg Buchner's Woyzeck, Human Experimentation, I'm a drama nerd don't judge me, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Not A Happy Ending, Not Happy, angsty, wow this sounds like Fun For The Whole Family™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswing/pseuds/Glasswing
Summary: War takes its toll on the best of men. Perpetual war makes it worse. The Scout is only young, with so much of his life to live, but everything is being torn away from him. Subject to Medic’s cruel experiments and run ragged by the others in his team, his only solace is his blossoming relationship with Miss Pauling. But what will happen when she is taken from him as well?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Silence, nothing but silence; as if the world w’s dead.”_

“Been seein’ some weird things, y’know, Snipes.”

The older man looked up at that. The comfortable silence had been broken by that one little statement, that beginning of a conversation, that invitation. A tilt of his head revealed blue eyes from beneath his hat.

“Like what?”

Scout fidgeted a little, there, as if he had not expected a response. Most didn’t speak to him openly. The poor boy had been run off his feet by the whole BLU team, and his time with the Australian was his only respite. Every day he came to visit the other’s van. They sat in the blazing New Mexico sunshine, waiting for the battles. They talked, but never to excess.

The Sniper was comfort.

“I dunno, man. Weird things, outta the corner of my eye. Stuff I can’t tell what the hell they are. Voices sayin’ creepy shit.”

The gunman gave a little hum of interest, and resumed the cleaning of his rifle. One of their many scheduled battles was due today, and Sniper’s precious guns took meticulous care to upkeep. “Ya sure it ain’t just a bad batch o’that cola? Who knows what’s in there, mate.”

The American shook his head at that. “Nah. Been drinkin’ this stuff for years, never done this to me before.”

There was another stretch of silence, save the tuneful humming of the Sniper.

“Sometimes it… it just feels weird, ya know? Like I ain’t supposed ta be somewhere. Not, like, in the ‘keep out, private property’ sorta way, it’s like there’s-”

_We’re back, Jeremy._

Sharp and abrupt, he fell silent. His entire body went rigid, eyes darting around the clearing like something hunted. His skin crawled with goosebumps as he sat up, searching, panicked.

_You’re still not good enough, Jeremy._

“No, not again, I ain’t doin’ this again, please-”

_We’re going to make you all better._

Scrambling to his feet, he ran a few shuddering steps before coming to a halt. He cried out in anguish and terror as he covered his ears, and the Scout’s gaze followed some invisible entity across the line of the woods.

“Fuck, please, there it is, it’s comin’ for me, get it away, get it away!”

He fell back. His skinny sprinters’ legs folded up against his chest, and he hid his face, hands tearing brown strands from his hair. His breaths came fast and ragged, body shaking with their force, and he broke down into sobs within moments.

_we’ll find you jeremy_

“Mate.” 

_we always find you_

No response.

_you can’t run forever_

“Scout, come on.” 

_they’ll never believe you_

Nothing. 

_you’re all alone-_

**_“Jeremy!”_ **

The Scout looked up, finally, terrified blue eyes meeting the gaze of the man now crouched before him. The Australian looked concerned, and a half-gloved hand was resting on the boy’s shoulder, trying to ground him. 

“It’s okay, mate, it’s okay. There’s nothin’ there. Yer just imaginin’ it, alright? Nothin’s comin’ after ya. I didn’t see anythin’ that would hurt ya. Promise.”

A hurried nod, in place of words he could not force from his throat.

“Come on. Th’battle’s gonna’ start soon. We have t'go back.”


End file.
